It's Not a Phase
by Moosecoo9
Summary: Joe has learned about...AIM. Oh boy. Should be pretty clean but k just in case.
1. Joe Is What He Is

-1**Kay so so so. I know I said I'd post it Jan. 1****st**** but…I was semi-busy Jan 1****st**** so I shall post 2 today! Ah I love my math ways :**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana, Nick or Joe would be in love with Lilly, not Miley like it semi-appears in the show (okay completely appears with Nick).**

_**Song Quote: 'Walked across a crowded street, see the lies that cut through me, and I saw you in the middle.' Joe Jonas…I think :, Take a Breath, Jonas Brothers**_

Miley - NotSoTypical

Lilly - OllieTrollie

Oliver - BrokenChains

Dani - Outofthefire

Nick - NickyJ

Joe - DJDangaaa

Kevin - BandanaBoy

BandanaBoy has entered JBJBJB

NickyJ has entered JBJBJB

BandanaBoy: …where's Joe?

NickyJ: idk

DJDangaaa has entered the chat room

DJDangaaa: Mom's gonna kill both of you. She's wondering where you both are.

NickyJ: Library.

BandanaBoy: With him.

DJDangaaa: Losers. I finished my project.

NickyJ: Ya and then when you finished, you bugged us forever.

DJDangaaa: I wanted to make sure you kept to your studies little brother.

BandanaBoy: By bugging us to where we couldn't concentrate?

DJDangaaa: Exactly -smile-

NickyJ: On a change of subjects, why did we agree to let Joe pick our screen names Kevin?

BandanaBoy: The only way we could get him to shut up?

DJDangaaa: I love you guys' screen name!

NickyJ: Because you picked them.

DJDangaaa: Exactly.

BandanaBoy: How do you like BandanaBoy?

DJDangaaa: It's you!

NickyJ: NickyJ is the most boring thing ever.

DJDangaaa: You think of something better.

NickyJ: I got nothing.

DJDangaaa: Ha! Not even Nick the Stud Muffin has a good - AH HA! Sign off.

NickyJ: No way.

DJDangaaa: Fine. But you will be kicked off suddenly.

NickyJ: …

DJDangaaa: I love you too little brother!

NickyJ has left the chat room

BandanaBoy: What are you doing?

DJDangaaa: Preparing for a totally awesome way to Joe-a-fy crème Brule. What do you think? I'm makin Nick a new screen name.

BandanaBoy: Oh boy.

DJDangaaa: Hey! That matched your screen name!

BandanaBoy: …I said boy.

DJDangaaa: Which is in your screen name! Anyways, I have Nick's new screen name. I texted him the password and other non-important details.

StuddMuffinJ has entered the chat room

StuddMuffinJ: If Kevin wasn't my brother, I wouldn't be in here right now.

DJDangaaa: What about me? I work day and night making you two screen names and this is how you repay me!

StuddMuffinJ: It took you 3 minutes to make each screen name.

BandanaBoy: That's 12 minutes Joe.

DJDangaaa: I can do math, Kevin. I was the one who was finished on the project first, wasn't I?

BandanaBoy: -takes deep breaths-

DJDangaaa: Guys, mom just read over my shou-HI MOM!-lder and she s-BOYS! COME HOME RIGHT NOW!-she says to come home right now.

BandanaBoy: Coming.

StuddMuffinJ: Coming.

BandanaBoy has left JBJBJB

StuddMuffinJ has left JBJBJB

DJDangaaa: I feel so powerful right now -smiley face-

DJDangaaa has left JBJBJB

**So this story sorta just came to me. It's just a bunch of randomness but it has a plot and such…sorta. These IMs are based on ones with my three friends, Kelly, Jo, and Ilena. Ilena's Lilly and Jo and Kelly are a mixture of Dani cuz there isn't really a character that IS Kelly and Jo so I invented one. That's the power of the keyboard.**

**I'm gonna post like a chapter…ly thing of songs to download or something.**

**Love this song: 'Take a Breath' Jonas Brothers :**

_**Song Quote: 'Your upset face you wear it well, camouflage the way you feel, if for only for a moment.' Again I THINK Joe Jonas, Take a Breath, Jonas Brothers.**_


	2. Loser In Lilly

-1**Disclaimer: Nope, no ownnie own.**

**I never said it was JUST the JoBros :**

**If you guess where Miley, Lilly, and Dani's screen name's come from, you get cookies. Nah, you get mentioned in here. So put the name you want to be mentioned as in the review. I tried to give 2 updates yesterday, but I got kicked off the computer -grumbling-. You'll get 2 today I promise! As soon as I finish my homework! And I am in an extremely good mood people! My mom has agreed to get me Jonas Brothers tickets if they come in the area (they announced their tour dates, by the way) and I live in South Florida and there was snow flurries!! Eep! Now…Chap 2 :**

_**Song Quote: 'She's an underdog, lives next door to me. She's always heard you won't amount to anything.' Joe Jonas…I think? Underdog, Jonas Brothers**_

Miley - NotSoTypical

Lilly - CandyCoated

Oliver - OllieTrollie

Kelly - Outofthefire

Nick - StuddMuffinJ

Joe - DJDangaaa

Kevin - BandanaBoy

NotSoTypical has signed on.

CandyCoated has signed on.

CandyCoated: Milay! Lillay! On..ay!

NotSoTypical: Hey Lilly.

CandyCoated: Ya go and ruin the whole 'ay' thing.

NotSoTypical: So I had permission? Not that I'd use it or anything.

CandyCoated: Veray funnay.

NotSoTypical: Okay seriously. Stop.

CandyCoated: Yes ma'am.

NotSoTypical: Ma'am?

CandyCoated: You're my access to backstage..ness in the concerts.

NotSoTypical: Thanks. I feel so special.

CandyCoated: You're welcome!

NotSoTypical: Oh, Dani's on. Chat rooming's starting.

CandyCoated: Dani?

NotSoTypical: Yes Dani. New girl….Math class.

CandyCoated: I don't have the same math as you.

NotSoTypical: Oh ya. Well, let me start it and you can meet her.

CandyCoated: Wait I wanna start it!

NotSoTypical: If it's that important to you…

CandyCoated: It is -smiley face-

NotSoTypical has joined JBJBJB

CandyCoated has joined JBJBJB

DJDangaaa: I feel so powerful right now -smiley face-

DJDangaaa has left JBJBJB

CandyCoated: DJDangaaa?

NotSoTypical: He was probably in here before us, anyways, JBJBJB?

CandyCoated: Jonas Brothers :

NotSoTypical: Oh boy

CandyCoated: -smileyface-

Outofthefire has joined JBJBJB

Outofthefire: Hey Miley. Hey girl I don't know.

CandyCoated: Lilly. You're…Dani right?

Outofthefire: -nods-

NotSoTypical: Well this is awkward.

CandyCoated: That's what Joe says in most of his videos on you tube!

Outofthefire???

NotSoTypical: Jonas Brothers.

Outofthefire: Oh.

CandyCoated: They're fantastilistic.

Outofthefire???

NotSoTypical: Joe says it.

Outofthefire???

CandyCoated: You must get edumukated!

Outofthefire???

NotSoTypical: Dani, meet Lilly.

CandyCoated: You will be edumukated! Tomorrow! I have somewhere important to be.

Outofthefire???

CandyCoated has left JBJBJB

NotSoTypical: That's just Lilly being Lilly. I have to go too, sorry. See ya!

Outofthefire: Bye Miles.

NotSoTypical has left JBJBJB

Outofthefire has left JBJBJB

**Now as I said earlier, if you guess where Dani, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver's screen name's come from, you get a short cameo, whether good or bad I can't say, in here. Probably when the girl's are just gossiping or something. You can also have cookies if you like :**

**I am also writing this story ahead of how I'm posting the chapters. I'll post a chapter regularly, but I talk to my friends and laugh so hard at what they say, basically every day.**

**Download of the Day: 'Underdog' Jonas Brothers**

_**Song Quote: 'And it kills me to watch the agony beyond her eyes, tragic the way people pass her by.' Joe and Nick Jonas…and Kevin maybeh…Underdog, Jonas Brothers.**_

_**I don't look up who sings each part, I just take a wild guess. All of their voices are amazing : haha.**_


	3. Falling Out of History

-1_**Song Quote: 'I saw my boyfriend hanging with this girl that I hate.' Skye Sweetnam, Number One.**_

Miley - NotSoTypical

Lilly - CandyCoated

Oliver - OllieTrollie

Kelly - Outofthefire

Nick - NickyJ

Joe - DJDangaaa

Kevin - BandanaBoy

CandyCoated: Hey Miles, how come you didn't meet me after class today?

NotSoTypical: I was home sick. In fact, I emailed you and left a message on your phone saying I wasn't going to be in school…again.

CandyCoated: Again?

NotSoTypical: Oh boy.

NotSoTypical: I was home sick today…and yesterday…and half of the day BEFORE yesterday.

CandyCoated: So that's why you weren't at school today! Or at the beach! Or…anywhere…

NotSoTypical: Do you even realize when I'm at school?

CandyCoated: Of course! In factatacaly I asked Oliver why you weren't at school today.

NotSoTypical: And what did he say?

CandyCoated: …You were sick.

NotSoTypical: Oh boy. And, I crept into your history class during my student aide time to TELL YOU I wouldn't be at school for the rest of the day, the next day, and the day after that.

CandyCoated: HOLY CRAP YOU WERE IN HISTORY? WHEN?

NotSoTypical: …Monday. To tell you I wouldn't be in school this week.

CandyCoated: …Oh. I totally knew that.

NotSoTypical: Okay, well anyways, while I was home I went on you tube and found this. I'll IM you the linkie.

CandyCoated: Ugh, you tube's not working on my complooper. It hates me.

NotSoTypical: Sucks for youuuuu

CandyCoated: Wait, what's the video?

NotSoTypical: It shows what Nick and Joe do during Goodnight and Goodbye? The whole up and down and pushed around thing?

CandyCoated: Oh I've seen that before.

CandyCoated: OMJ! There's this video where they're singing Inseparable and then like Joe does this split and then he's like singing in that position.

CandyCoated: I was in love.

NotSoTypical: I have come to the conclusion

NotSoTypical: That you are a scary person.

NotSoTypical: But I still love you :

CandyCoated: Thankies : Ily2 Miles

CandyCoated: I redid my layout

NotSoTypical: Oh I love it!! Make me one?

CandyCoated: Okie dokie, but imma need your password.

NotSoTypical: Okay, but hey, I gotta go. I'll text ya it kay? Bye

CandyCoated: Bye byeee.

**Okay so I've been trying to figure a way to incorporate Oliver in here. I can't really find a way….if you have suggestions or anything, I will take them into consideration. I write these chapters a few days before I publish them though. For example, I'm on chapter three and I haven't even published chapter one yet so it'll be a while. And I'm sorry it's short! I wanted to update it, but I had to get off. I promise tomorrow's is going to be bigger! And HPOE is gonna be updated soon! Promise!**

_**Song Quote: 'He didn't have to tell me why last night he was late.' Sky Sweetnam, Number One.**_

**Download of the Day: Number One, Skye Sweetnam.**


	4. Lilly Needs to Take a Breath

**Disclaimer - I own JB concert tickets…is that close enough? I own Danni too!**

_**Song quote - 'You can take these presents, underneath my tree.' **_**Jonas Brothers, Girl of my Dreams**

**I am so sorry for the long wait! I saved chap 5 and 6 on my laptop and then I can't find the flash drive so I'm just like screw it and am copying it. Which is gonna take forever…fun.**

**And I think I changed Kelly/Danni's name…ha-ha. Well her name's DANNI now loll.**

**Answers to sns:**

**Miley: NotSoTypical - Rockstar **_**(I'm unusual, not so typical, way to smart to be waiting around.)**_

**Lilly: CandyCoated - Good and Broken (**_**Are you overloaded? Candy coated? Your life's imploding now.)**_

**Danni **_**(Out of the fire, and into the fire again. You make me want to forget and start all over.**_

**I don't know if the JoBros are going to Malibu or near it or what, but I say they are. All I know is that I'm going to see them, and am uber excited. I heard the concert's awesome!**

**Grades - Miley, Lilly, Danni, Nick - SOPHOMORES**

**Joe, Jackson - JUNIORS**

**Kevin - graduated…**

**Miley - NotSoTypical**

**Lilly - CandyCoated**

**Oliver - BrokenChains**

**Danni - Outofthefire**

**Nick - StuddMuffinJ**

**Joe - DJDangaaa**

**Kevin - BandanaBoy**

NotSoTypical: Ugh. Ugh ugh ugh.

Outofthefire: What?

NotSoTypical: H/o, Lilly's on and I don't feel like saying this twice.

Outofthefire: Kay.

NotSoTypical has entered Ugh ugh ugh

CandyCoated has entered Ugh ugh ugh

Outofthefire has entered Ugh ugh ugh

CandyCoated?

NotSoTypical: The world is out to get me.

Outofthefire: Any idea what she's talkin bout Lilly?

CandyCoated: No…yes! You made me run home bout it too!

NotSoTypical: I was in pain! And stupid Mrs. Mylnowski wouldn't let go home. And Kim felt just as bad too!

Outofthefire: …

CandyCoated: Miles, she's not in our 6th period. She has no idea what your talkin bought.

NotSoTypical: I got my period during 6th period. I had to lay my head down and I felt like crap and she wouldn't let me go. Kim, this girl in our class, was telling us Mrs. M wouldn't let her leave either.

CandyCoated: So, when we got to leave, Miley made me run like hell.

Outofthefire: Oh! I think I saw you two running or something on the way home. I take the bus.

NotSoTypical: Yeah, well mine's still irregular, so I had no idea I was gonna get it. I'm seriously thinking about going on birth control pills.

CandyCoated: Try explaining that to your dad. 'Dad, I need birth control pills. No not because I'm becoming 'sexually active'. Because my period's still irregular and it's pissing me off.'

Outofthefire: Haha.

CandyCoated: Mine's regular. I would've lent you one of my pads if I had one.

NotSoTypical: WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE IT DID YOU? AND THAT WOULDN'T HAVE HELPED ME GET HOME WOULD IT?

CandyCoated: Mooody.

NotSoTypical: I swear, you are so lucky your not in arms reach.

Outofthefire: You two entertain me.

NotSoTypical: Blah. But I do have good news.

CandyCoated: What?

Meanwhile

DJDangaaa: Why hello Nick!

StuddMuffinJ: Joe…You're right next to me.

DJDangaaa: I know! And I just poke-OW! LET GO!

StuddMuffinJ: Why didn't you just speak that?

DJDangaaa: idk…let's play Truth or Dare…CYBERLLY!

StuddMuffinJ: let's not.

DJDangaaa: I pick…dare.

StuddMuffinJ: go into a chat and stop iming me.

DJDangaaa: okie dokie!

Meanwhile

DJDangaaa has entered Ugh ugh ugh.

NotSoTypical: Well yeah know how the JB tour dates just got released?

Outofthefire: No…not really.

CandyCoated: Yes!! And they're coming near us! I think?

NotSoTypical: Yeah, they are. Well the tickets are going to be sold on the 12th, next Saturday. Dad's agreed to pay for them if I get a 90 or higher on the History test.

CandyCoated: For all three of us?

NotSoTypical: Si.

CandyCoated: OMJ MILEY I LOVE YOU AND YOUR DAD! YOU TWO ARE NOW MY FAVORITE PEOPLE!

NotSoTypical: What about Joe?

CandyCoated: …That's difficult. Because you and your dad are helping me see my favorite person…You three are all tied. I'll get back to you with the results.

Outofthefire: Am I the only one who's realized that there's someone else in here with us?

CandyCoated: Huh? HOLY CRAP MAN I LOVE YOUR SCREEN NAME!

NotSoTypical: DJDangaaa?

DJDangaaa: …Hi.

CandyCoated: I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOUR SCREEN NAME!

Outofthefire: You're in a very 'lovey' mood aren't you Lilly?

NotSoTypical: Don't worry about my friend, she's not scary. She's just…scary. Okay well…um…she's not gonna hurt you.

Outofthefire: Unless you piss her off.

NotSoTypical: yeah.

DJDangaaa: Okay…well I just came in here cuzza a dare.

CandyCoated: I. Love. Your. Screen. Name.

NotSoTypical: What's your first name?

DJDangaaa: Um…Adam.

CandyCoated: your screen name is GENIUS.

Outofthefire: what's with his screen name Lilly? BTW Adam, I'm Danni, the insane one's Lilly, and NotSo is Miley.

CandyCoated: That's Joe's nick name. DJ Danga. On a video for a count down to their CD. He's all: CORNPOPS! And Nick's repeating everything and then Joe's all: Watch me do a flip! -on a moving bus- and he does and falls on Nick and you hear an 'oh crap'. It's tre funny.

NotSoTypical: Oh I saw that video. It's hilarious.

Outofthefire: Tre?

CandyCoated: Si.

NotSoTypical: I think Lilly's trying to talk Spanish.

CandyCoated: Go away.

DJDangaaa: You guys like the Jonas Brothers?

CandyCoated: Yes!!!! And thanks to my bestestestestest friend EVER I might see them.

NotSoTypical: Yeah, I do.

Outofthefire: I've never heard of them till a few days ago. Still haven't heard their music.

NotSoTypical: How did you type all of that before me?

CandyCoated: Super skillz, Miles.

DJDangaaa: Lol, they're okay. I've been to their concert before. My little brother, he's 7, is obsessed with Hannah Montana.

NotSoTypical: Oh boy.

CandyCoated: Wait…why would he go to a Jonas Brothers concert if he wanted to see Hannah Montana?

NotSoTypical: sweet niblets.

DJDangaaa: They opened for Hannah Montana.

CandyCoated: They. Opened. For. Hannah. Montana. Once?

NotSoTypical: -slams head on keyboard-

DJDangaaa: Uh huh. Few times I've heard.

CandyCoated: Miley…IM me.

NotSoTypical: Thank you oh so much Adam.

DJDangaaa: You're…welcome?

Outofthefire: Dang..it's in IM. This would've been entertaining.

**Yay, a chappie! And I made a new myspace for Selena, Demi, and of course, the Jonas Brothers. It's at:**

**Myspace (dot) com / selenademijonas**

**Hopefully that worked. The next chap will be up asap. Oh and, if you can, download Demi Lovato's songs. They're amazing! I love the song 'Open.' It's awesometasticalfantabulous.**

**_Song quote - _****_'I don't know what to expect from someone who's so insane.' Demi Lovato, Open._**


	5. Nick and Frankie J Are Off the Chain

**Disclaimer: Sigh...unfortunately, I don't own anything. Except Danni.**

**People who won the little contest thingy, dont worry, you're still gonna be in here. I really needa find my flash **

**drive.**

**Song Quote: _'Passions taking over skies. Leaving sand behind for them to choke on.' Demi Lovato, Stronger._**

**NotSoTypical: Miley**

**CandyCoated: Lilly**

**Outofthefire: Danni**

**DJDangaaa: Joe**

**StuddMuffinJ: Nick**

**BandanaBoy: Kevin**

OUTSIDE OF CHAT ROOM

CandyCoated: I cannot believe you didn't tell me you opened for the Jonas Brothers and didn't take me!

NotSoTypical: I asked you if you wanted to go!

CandyCoated: You didn't tell me they were gonna be there!

NotSoTypical: Come on Lilly, I'm sorry!

CandyCoated: hmph.

NotSoTypical: What if Hannah get's us awesome tickets, backstage passes, and meet-and-greet tickets?

CandyCoated: I LOVE YOU BESTESTESTESTEST FRIEND EVER!

NotSoTypical: There's a new 'est' in there.

CandyCoated: You've become that worthy.

NotSoTypical: I feel so proud.

BACK INSIDE THE CHAT ROOM

DJDangaaa: ...hello?

Outofthefire: I'm back. Dunno where they went. Miley never says brb/

CandyCoated: Im baaaaaack.

NotSoTypical: hiiiiii

DJDangaaa: H/o. My lazy brother needs me to get something so he's gonna talk to you while I get it.

CandyCoated: Kay.

DJDangaaa: hey.

NotSoTypical: Hi, i'm Miley.

CandyCoated: Hola. I'm Lilly.

Outofthefire: Danni.

DJDangaaa: Nick.

CandyCoated: Cool, yo.

NotSoTypical: Oh no. The gangster phase is coming.

CandyCoated: fo shizzle milizzle.

DJDangaaa: I don't mean to sound rude or anything but...is she okay?

NotSoTypical: yeah. but ya don't have to be scared. she's okay.

Outofthefire: so...asl?

DJDangaaa: 15/m/nj. But I'm going to Malibu in like...soon.

Outofthefire: Nice lol.

DJDangaaa: My other brother's the one who knows everything lol.

CandyCoated: Wow, how many brothers do you have?

DJDangaaa: 3. 2 older, 1 younger.

NotSoTypical: wow...and I thought one was bad enough.

DJDangaaa: It's not bad. They entertain me. Speakin of entertainment, Adam's back.

Outofthefire: kay, nice meetin ya Nick.

CandyCoated: Byeeee

NotSoTypical: Bye bye.

DJDangaaa: I is back.

CandyCoated: hey adam.

NotSoTypical: hey.

Outofthefire: wb.

CandyCoated: I ahve a question...how old are you?

DJDangaaa: 18. But I'm not in college right now. I'm way to busy for that.

CandyCoated: ooo. We're all 16.

Outofthefire: Hey I g2g. The moms needs help with dinner.

NotSoTypical: kay, bye danni.

Outofthefire has left Ugh ugh ugh.

CandyCoated: HOLY CRAP IT'S ALREADY 6?

DJDangaaa: hah, it's 9 here.

NotSoTypical: when you guys come to Malibu, are you goin to the JB concert?

DJDangaaa: haha yeah. My little brother wants to see them.

CandyCoated: Cool, we might see you.

NotSoTypical: Lilly, do you know how popular the JB are? We have less then a 1 chance at seeing adam and his brother.

CandyCoated: Oh get your 12th grade taking face away.

NotSoTypical: YOUR IN THE SAME MATH AS ME!

CandyCoated: go away. hey whats your dad having for dinner?

NotSoTypical: spaghetti i think.

CandyCoated: ooo yum. Thanks for inviting me over.

NotSoTypical: mmhmm, my pleasure. Lemme tell him.

DJDangaaa: you invite yourself over?

CandyCoated: Miles is like my sister. Mr. S is like my 2nd father. Jackson (Miles brother) is...a person living in their house.

Yeah I invite myself over.

DJDangaaa: ha. Like my family and my friend Mandy's family.

CandyCoated: OMJ THE JONAS BROTHERS HAVE A SONG NAMED MANDY! AND YOU HAVE A BROTHER NAMED

NICK! Wow that's weird.

DJDangaaa: Haha. So um...hows...life?

CandyCoated: ...fine. Hows life for you?

DJDangaaa: ...fine.

CandyCoated: ...

DJDangaaa: aaaaaaaaawkwaaaaaard

CandyCoated: lol.

NotSoTypical: back. Come in around 10 mins.

CandyCoated: got it. And we should start the history project.

NotSoTypical: we should, shouldn't we?

DJDangaaa: what kinda project?

NotSoTypical: history.

CandyCoated: We went over that already Miley. It's about the Salem Witchcraft Trials.

NotSoTypical: ...oh.

CandyCoated: ha! I feel so much smarter.

NotSoTypical: go away.

DJDangaaa: lol.

CandyCoated: it's like we suddenly switched personalities or something...

CandyCoated: omg you guys, my sims' having babies!!

NotSoTypical: ...congratulations.

DJDangaaa: boy or girl?

CandyCoated: aaaw...it's a girl!

NotSoTypical: hey lil, come on over.

CandyCoated: kay. Hey adam, I added you to my buddy list.

DJDangaaa: kay, did the same for both. Buy guys.

NotSoTypical: bye, closing chat.

CandyCoated: ciao.

NotSoTypical has left Ugh ugh ugh

CandyCoated has left Ugh ugh ugh

DJDangaaa has left Ugh ugh ugh

DJDangaaa: hey kevvie.

BandanaBoy: kevvie?

DJDangaaa: si senor.

BandanaBoy: so you met 3 girls?

DJDangaaa: online. Jonas Brothers fans. They're goin to our Malibu concert. When are we goin there?

BandanaBoy: um...2 days. But the concerts not for a week.

DJDangaaa: kay.

BandanaBoy: it's quiet.

DJDangaaa: DUCK AND COVER! DUCK AND COVER!

BandanaBoy: Im gonna see whats up. You continue with being under a chair.

DJDangaaa: it's my bed, genius.

10 minutes later

DJDangaaa: I cannot believe our 7 year old brother got you tied up in a chair with tape in your mouth. It's like a battle of the

stud muffins and Frankie won.

StuddMuffinJ: shut up.

BandanaBoy: nick that was hilarious. We can't shut up.

StuddMuffinJ: ...Kevin, shouldn't you be helping with dinner?

BandanaBoy: oh..yeah.

DJDangaaa: you got nothin against me.

StuddMuffinJ: yeah but i can tell Mom about how you got me untied.

DJDangaaa: it didnt ruin your precious hair.

StuddMuffinJ: But in 'mom terms' it's dangerous.

DJDangaaa: go away.

StuddMuffinJ: since when do you say that?

DJDangaaa: Since Lilly said it.

StuddMuffinJ: mmhmm. Bye Joe.

DJDangaaa: -waves-

**Song Quote: _'And they'll try to speak negatively about us, but they can't speak another word. And they'll realize jealousy has taken over their minds. And their words they try to bring us down, but it only makes us stronger._**


	6. That's What They Go To School For

**So this chapter is totally dedicated the awesometastic fantabulous ForeverV. She sent me like the most awesome**

**review ever (although I love each and everyone of your reciews soooooo much). So I'm being a good student and**

**avoiding this extremely stupid thing I have to do for my teacher, WHOO!**

**On a side note - 14 days!!! If anyone else is going to the BankAtlantic Center JB Concert, lemme know!!! I'm in the**

**27th row!!! I decided to add some Loeness to this chapter(:**

**Disclaimer: Sadly...no I don't own any of them. Except Danni! Go Danni!**

CandyCoated: Blah.

DJDangaaa: Why hello to you too, Lilly. How am I? Fine, thanks. And how are you on this wonderful day.

CandyCoated: You, my friend, have some serious mental issues you need to get sorted out.

DJDangaaa: Butt.

CandyCoated: Hey! Who said you can steal my words?

DJDangaaa: Butt is not listed in the dictionary as: Lilly's Word.

CandyCoated: I'm gonna go call up this Webster guy...

DJDangaaa: arf.

CandyCoated: Arf?  
DJDangaaa: Yes arf. And why'd you say blah?

CandyCoated: Cuz the world is out to get me...

DJDangaaa: And why is the world out to get you?

CandyCoated: i have to do a project on an organ, that's due monday. I have to do a bunch of crap and stuff and then write it

and do all crap by monday. So far I'm at part 3/10. What are the parts of the organ?

DJDangaaa: What organ are you doing?

CandyCoated: Hair.

DJDangaaa: Lilly...Hair isn't an organ.

CandyCoated: I know. Everything else was taken, and the teacher let it go so I have to do an organ project on something

that isnt an organ. Do you know how long it took me to get that hair is attacked to the skin which is part of the integumentary

system? DO YOU?

DJDangaaa: a long time?

CandyCoated: yes a long time! And I still don't know what are the parts of hair! I keep searching it on google and then I

get how to put my hair in parts.

DJDangaaa: well what are miley and danni doing?

CandyCoated: Miley's doing...kidney and Danni's doing stomach. Ya know...actual organs? Gah!

DJDangaaa: well i'll look it up for you.

CandyCoated: thank you!

5 MINUTES LATER

CandyCoated: did you get it yet?

DJDangaaa: nope! but i did learn how to add a zig-zag part to my hair.

CandyCoated: -cyberly kicks-

DJDangaaa: ow!

CandyCoated:)

CandyCoated: ah ha! i found it! parts: follicles, melanin, eumelanin, and phaeomelanin.

DJDangaaa: hah, lilly's smart.

CandyCoated: hah, joe's not.

DJDangaaa: um...what?

CandyCoated: oh sorry! im listenin to a new jb song and he was singing haha. I have a small attention span, lawl.

DJDanaaa: heh, it's okay. what song?

CandyCoated: Don't Take My Heart and Put It On a Shelf. I LOVE it.

DJDangaaa: oh cool.

CandyCoated: mmhmm, i'm learning the lyrics for the concert.

DJDangaaa: cool! whens the concert again?

CandyCoated: one week. but the jb are in malibu now! i've been looki- OH. MY. GOD.

DJDangaaa: hmm?

CandyCoated: ''Attention all students of (sorry adam, not tellin ya my school) High. We have a very big announcement to

make. The Jonas Brothers, one of the hottest bands out right now, will be making a suprise pit stop during their new

'Look Me in the Eyes' tour to meet two of you! All you have to do is make a huge collage with a partner and submit it to the

school website by February 25th, 2008. The winners will then spend a day out with the Jonas Brothers, along with tickets

to their Malibu concert!''

DJDangaaa: ooo cool. You gonna enter?

CandyCoated: Le dur! Danni's gonna enter with me, just talked to her. We're gonna...AH HA! We're gonna turn their

album cover into a blanket on my bed. The with my...38 posters or so, decorate my walls accordingly. It's gonan look

awesome! I can picture it now...

DJDangaaa: Cool lills. cant wait to see it.

CandyCoated: wait...how would you see it? you don't go to my school...

DJDangaaa: i mean cuz..your gonna send me a pic right? I need of pic of you and danni's awesome idea...

CandyCoated: oh right! duh! haha. kay! back to my project. i need to describe the function of it in my own words.

DJDangaaa: what's the function of hair?

CandyCoated: I do not know...

DJDangaaa: to...GOOGLE!

CandyCoated: ah ha! The function of hair for mammals is to conceal, signal, protect, and to sense the immediate

surroundings. It also conserves heat and in some cases, such as the camel, it protects against excessive heat.

DJDangaaa: did you write that or copy and paste?

CandyCoated: write.

DJDangaaa: ooo, we have a smarty on our hands!

CandyCoated: I resent that. Just cuz I'm blonde does not mean I'm dumb. everyone just htinks i am.

DJDangaaa: Ya know...misspelling thinks isn't helping your case...

CandyCoated: shut up, it was a typo. now...how does the organ work with other organs?

DJDangaaa: no idea.

CandyCoated: You're really not helpful, ya know that?

DJDangaaa: I've been told.

DJDangaaa: got it. Epidermal stem cells can either remain stem cells or turn into a skin cell, oil gland, or hair follicle. HAH!

CandyCoated: hah? You just got me out of doing that last part...how si that a hah?

DJDangaaa: -smileyface-

CandyCoated: well thanks. tomorrow i'll start on the second part of it. I have to find a disease that affects the organ.

DJDangaaa: fun.

CandyCoated: I know right?

DJDangaaa: hey, i gotta go. bye bye!

CandyCoated: bye adamizzle

DJDangaaa: ciao lilizzle

**I dunno if I like this chapter or not...and I'm sorry it's short! I'm having semi-sorta-kinda writer's block and I wanted**

**to give you all something, so this is what I got. It's sorta a filler chapter I guess...but it's showing a just joe and lilly**

**convo, which I've really wanted to do.**


	7. That's Just the Way They Roll

**So I got a bunch of reviews yesterday, yay! I seriously love all my reviewers. I was in such a good mood I was **

**gonna just update then and there but then my cousin needed to fix my computer which involved me getting off this **

**one...so...And..blackinkedguilt, I'm so gonna take that idea in hand. It's a good idea, thanks! I'll take suggestions **

**and stuff if anyone wants to say...And! There was this good idea by Cetacean, where she puts lyrics in her story **

**and stuff and you have to find them. That's what I'm gonna do haha. So I take no credit for that idea...yeah. And **

**Kevin and Oliver will be in the next chappie you guys, so they won't be in this one. I just had a sorta filler idea with **

**Joe and Nick, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: This is getting really depressing...**

_**Song Quote: 'People marching to the drums, everybody's having fun to the sound of love.' Transylvania, Mcfly.**_

DJDangaaa: MY SHOES!

StuddMuffinJ: That's hilarious.

DJDangaaa: NO ITS NOT NICK BECAUSE IT'S MY SHOES!

StuddMuffinJ: So go get new shoes.

DJDangaaa: I CANT NICK! BECAUSE THEY'RE MY SHOES!

StuddMuffinJ: So apple juice...filled them up...wash em.

DJDangaaa: WHERE'S FRANKIE?

StuddMuffinJ: he left once you started going: MY SHOES!

DJDangaaa: he should know not to leave apple juice by the computer!

StuddMuffinJ: he's 7. he shouldn't even be using the computer.

DJDangaaa: NICK MY SHOES!

StuddMuffinJ: wash em and stick em in the dryer.

DJDangaaa: how do i do this...washing thing you speak of oh mighty neat freak?

StuddMuffinJ: just for that, i'm not telling you. OH MY GOD OKAY! GET AWAY WITH THE BAT!

DJDangaaa: hi. now tell meeeee.

StuddMuffinJ: i cant believe you don't know how to wash shoes.

DJDangaaa: -smileyface-

StuddMuffinJ: put soap in sink. fill sink with water. put shoes in water. let shoes soak for 3 minutes. take shoes out. dry

shoes. then proceed in sticking shoes in dryer.

DJDangaaa: wait what? can't you just do it?

StuddMuffinJ: no.

DJDangaaa: ooo is this nick's guitar? and is this my metal baseball bat lying conveniently next to it? maybe i should pick it

up and aim at guitar...

StuddMuffinJ: I'LL DO IT! i hate you.

DJDangaaa: la...la...la...

CandyCoated: hey adam.

DJDangaaa: hey lilly. sooo i've wondering..how long will i be waiting to see that picture?

CandyCoated: until now. we have it. it looks absotutely posulutely awesometastic. my jb merchandise came in handy.

DJDangaaa: huh?

CandyCoated: i ahve like five hundred things from their store.

DJDangaaa: ah.

CandyCoated: okay well...sent. we turned it in. they're gonna say the winners tomorrow!!

DJDangaaa: haha, good luck.

CandyCoated: thanks! hey i gotta go. my mom's going all: LILLIAN TRUSCOTT IT IS TIME FOR DINNER GET YOUR BUTT

DOWN HERE! and she's going all: i had to work for my dinner blah blah blah. god sometimes she just acts like an old

dude...

DJDangaaa: haha, bye.

THE NEXT DAY

CandyCoated has entered I Hate Them

NotSoTypical has entered I Hate Them

Outofthefire has entered I Hate Them

CandyCoated: THEY'RE EVIL. I HATE THEM. THEY TACKED A PIECE OF PAPER TO A FRICKEN WALL. THAT SPENT

US 2 DAYS! HOW DID THEY WIN?

NotSoTypical: i don't know...hey..at least Hannah wasn't in on this..

CandyCoated: Amber's already met Hannah.

Outofthefire: huh?

NotSoTypical: um...Danni..come over...

CandyCoated: ooo can I too?

NotSoTypical: not today lilly...

CandyCoated: kay! wait...OOOOOOH.

Outofthefire: what?

NotSoTypical has left I Hate Them

Outofthefire: I'm confused.

CandyCoated: just go over Miley's house. She needs to show you something.

Outofthefire: Um...okay.

Outofthefire has left I Hate Them

CandyCoated: ...well this is bor-NICK!

StuddMuffinJ has entered I Hate Them

StuddMuffinJ: hey lilly. so...who do you hate?

CandyCoated: Amber and Ashley. These 2 girls in my school. They won this contest to meet JB. They're entry sucked.

It took them like...5 minutes to do it. It took us 2 days.

StuddMuffinJ: wow...

CandyCoated: They're evil too. Manipulative, jerks, just ugh.

StuddMuffinJ: and they're meeting the JB?

CandyCoated: yeah. I feel so sorry for them. as long as they don't fall under the evil ways of 'oooo, tss.'

StuddMuffinJ: huh?

CandyCoated: they do that whenever they get a good insult at me, miley, and danni.

StuddMuffinJ: oh...hey do you mind if I invite Adam?

CandyCoated: go ahead.

DJDangaaa: heyyy hooo say heeeeey hooooo whats up peoples?

CandyCoated: AH HA! THEY'RE YEARBOOK PICTURE! I CAN BLOW IT UP AND AIM DARTS AT THEM!

StuddMuffinJ: Lilly's mad.

DJDangaaa: I can see...at who?

CandyCoated: the devil's who won the JB contest.

DJDangaaa: you and danni didn't win? but you guyses entries were awesome!

StuddMuffinJ: is guyses a word?

DJDangaaa: it is now.

StuddMuffinJ: 2 girls named Amber and Ashley won. According to Lilly:

CandyCoated: they're the most evil people EVER! they're goal in life is to make me, miley, and danni's lives hell.

DJDangaaa: by winning the contest?

CandyCoated: no. they've been stinky mcstinkfaces since before the contest.

DJDangaaa: oh.

CandyCoated: but it's all good because in...4 days I'll be meeting the Jonas Brothers!!!!

StuddMuffinJ: you will?

DJDangaaa: miley got her backstage and meet and greet tickets.

CandyCoated: yes! and i'll meet joe...and stop talking about guys to you.

DJDangaaa: thanks.

StuddMuffinJ: haha.

CandyCoated: -sticks tounge out-

CandyCoated: I gotta go. Danni's havng a freak out spasm attack and Miley's laughing her butt off and I gotta go...do...

something...i don't know what but...yeah. Bye!

StuddMuffinJ: bye lilly.

DJDangaaa: ciao lilizzle

CandyCoated: bye nick! sayanora adizzle

_**Song Quote: 'Ugly is the world we're on, if I'm right then prove me wrong, I'm stunned (to find a place we belong)'**_

_**Transylvania, McFly.**_

**So I'm seriously sorry my chapters have been short and stuff. I have to do this project for school which I conveniently put off and it's sorta due tomorrow and I have a lot of stuff left to do. I've been having block with this but I'm getting into it again and know what I'm gonna do with it. 12 days. Eeeeeeep haha. So anyone else goin to the BankAtlantic Center concert? I know one person who is...but yeah, lemme know!**


	8. Oliver Can't Tell Anyone

**Wow, this is my 3rd thing I'm writing today...Maybe to vent out my anger on Miley presenting at the Oscars? But seriously...what has she done to get to deserve that? Ugh. And here's a little thingy: Lilly and Joe have known each other for a total of about 3 weeks.**

**Disclaimer: This is the most depressing thing...ever.**

_**'I would give it all, just to show you I'm in love.' Inseparable, Jonas Brothers**_

Outofthefire: Lilly!

CandyCoated: Danni!

Outofthefire: Okay, so I told Miley. You're comin over after school today right?

CandyCoated: Yupp, all packed. My friend senses were tingling so I decided to get online while eating the delicious waffles I, Lillian Ellen Truscott, owner of Jonas Brothers tickets for TOMORROW, made myself.

Outofthefire: You should feel so proud.

CandyCoated: I do. AND I made a JB CD full of every single song available on Limewire of theirs. It's awesome. And about 2 1/2 - 3 hours long!

Outofthefire: So that should fill up the time it takes to get us ready.

CandyCoated: Yeah, man! We'll do everything today like...stuff. We must pamper ourselves so we look awesometasticfantabulous for the boys! Meaning: nails, practice our hair so it doesn't take us forever tomorrow, facials, tan, and...yeah.

Outofthefire: I'm sure Miley'll have more ideas.

CandyCoated: lawl

Outofthefire: kay mom's honkin, wanna ride?

CandyCoated: si please!

Outofthefire: kay! bye!

CandyCoated: bye!

LATER

OllieTrollie: ah ha! i changed my sn miley!

BandanaBoy: ...miley? i'm kevin. i know a miley though.

OllieTrollie: sorry! what is she doing to my account?!

BandanaBoy: wait, miley from malibu?

OllieTrollie: mhm. her and lilly have fun with my aim account. my sn was brokenchains before this. i was like...wtf?

BandanaBoy: hah.

OllieTrollie: and then she goes and put's your sn as 'miley'. oh wait..i see it now. 'Fabulousness Girl 1' is miley.

BandanaBoy: ..kaaaay. well..i'm kevin again.

OllieTrollie: cool. I'm oliver.

BandanaBoy: cool. nice to meet ya.

OllieTrollie: so...you like the jonas brothers?

BandanaBoy: you could say that.

OllieTrollie: yeah. they were at my school yesterday. i got a picture of um..kevin i think. yeah. for my friend lilly. her, miley, and my other friend danni are all going to their concert tomorrow.

BandanaBoy: heh..cool. so um...would you believe me if i told you i was kevin?

OllieTrollie: yeah...kevin...i know..

BandanaBoy: no i mean...kevin...jonas.

OllieTrollie: really? dude thats so cool...prove it.

BandanaBoy: h/o. i'll take a pic of me with the convo.

OllieTrollie: got it. wow! that's so cool. imma tell lilly, she'll freak.

BandanaBoy: NO!

OllieTrollie: no?

BandanaBoy: no.

OllieTrollie: why no?

BandanaBoy: because...joe told lilly that his name was adam, his middle name, as to not have her freak out because when he met her she was being an obsessed fan and stuff which is cool and all but...

OllieTrollie: you don't want lilly to be all OH MY GOD! and stuff?

BandanaBoy: exactly.

OllieTrollie: okay..yeah she can be a bit star struck.

BandanaBoy: but we're planning on telling Miley, Danni, and Lilly tomorrow at the meet and greets. joe told us she's going.

OllieTrollie: cool. ya know..this is really coincidental that i met you.

BandanaBoy: yeah. it's like some jonas obsessed fan is sitting at her computer writing our aim conversations down and then posting it on some site like fanfiction and having people read it and review it, which they should.

OllieTrollie: Yeah...

BandanaBoy: weird.

OllieTrollie: so your a jonas brother eh?

BandanaBoy: mhm.

OllieTrollie: so then...can i have your autograph?

BandanaBoy: sure. i'll take it and send it to ya and then you can print it. i'll make it out to ollietrollie?

OllieTrollie: har har. Oliver please :

BandanaBoy: kay.

BandanaBoy: sent!

OllieTrollie: thanks.

BandanaBoy: HEY! YOUR LILLY;S FRIEND?! WHATS HER FAVE RESTARAUNT?

OllieTrollie: ...Olive Garden...

BandanaBoy: THANKS! BYE!

BandanaBoy: ...that was Joe...

OllieTrollie: haha. aky well i gotta go, nice meetin ya kevin...and joe.

BandanaBoy: nice meetin you oliver. BYE OLLIETROLLIEGUYPERSONLILLYSFRIEND

**Gar. Sorry it's short! Ooo and if anyone has any suggestions on any songs they looove for That's When I'll Tell, just message me or say in a review to TWIT. haha...twit. OKAY! Well...yeah. The next chapter should be the first one out of IM. I hate going out of IM when I do an IM story but...I have to. I shouldn't do it often, don't worry. And I put a lyric in here. Nobody guessed in the last chapter. The answer was: 'how long will i be waiting' from when you look me in the eyes (which is currently #5 on TRL, keep voting guys!!)**

_**Song Quote: 'Cause you know we're inseparable.'**_


	9. Lilly Was Fine Till 7:05

**No one seemed to have guessed last chapter's lyrics. It was a Nick song so I guess it was a little harder...Sorry! It was 'dont tell anyone'. I'll give you guys a clue on this one though. You have had to heard a song from the new album to get it (not JB, the NEW one thats not out yet). This one is going to go outside of IM, which I hate to do in an IM story, but it has to. Oooh and I don't think I specified, cuz one person was confused. The lyrics are always gonna be to JONAS BROTHERS. Although there will be Miley Cyrus lyric puns every now and then. AND when they burst into Jonas songs...that doesn't count people.**

CandyCoated: OMG DANNI!

Outofthefire: OMG LILLY!!

CandyCoated: 3RD ROW, BACKSTAGE PASSES AND MEET AND GREETS!

Outofthefire: I'm taking a direct quote and going: EEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

CandyCoated: Don't you just love Lola?

Outofthefire: And don't you just love Willow?

CandyCoated: Si! So right after school. I'm just done getting ready and everything and with Mrs. M in the classroom, I'll wait getting to school.

Outofthefire: haha, me too.

CandyCoated: OO so yesterday, I was looking something up and my mom comes in and goes: whatcha lookin up? and i'm looking up skin, even though i finished it i was just wonderin smoethin, and i see a little thing that says 'male genitals' so i point at it and go: MALE GENITALS!

CandyCoated: Danni?

Outofthefire: Haha sorry, I just fell off my chair laughing.

CandyCoated: I tend to have that affect on people :

Outofthefire: Haha. 7:05 time to go!

CandyCoated: I was fiiiine till 7:05 till you waaalked out the dooor and riiiight out of my liiife if your goooone i'll moooove on but it only would've taken 2 seeeconds to saaay goodbyeee.

Outofthefire: Bye Lils!

THE NEXT DAY

Lilly was sitting in class, staring at her watch, waiting for it to reach two. 10 seconds...nine seconds...5 seconds...2 seconds...BRING! Lilly jumped up, grabbing her backpack and Miley's arm. They ran into Danni's room, grabbing her arm and running. They reached downstairs and then - ran, pushing past all the other people that were trying to leave as well. They got to the crossroads and waited patiently while the guards tried to get the cars to stop. Or, Miley and Danni were waiting patiently. Lilly was jumping up and down going: ''JONAS BROTHERS! WE'LL BE SEEIN THEM! OH MY GOOOOD!" When they finally got permission to cross they, once again, ran.

Finally arriving at Miley's house they all looked at each other, wondering what to do first. Miley volunteered tanning, and they all agreed. After that, shopping. When they arrived to the parking lot of the Malibu Mall, Danni nudged Lilly and Miley on the shoulder.

They walked in the store, buying completely outfits for the concert...and more.

They got back to Miley's and dropped all 7 of their bags, each, on the ground of Miley's room.

"Hair!" Lilly declared. They sat in a tiny circle and started doing each others hair. Lilly got a straight with random curls in her hair. Miley got straight hair with a curved side bang. Danni then just got her regular hair because both Miley and Lilly aggreed it looked 'fantastilistic' (according to Lilly) down instead of always in a ponytail. They did nails and got their outfits together when they realized it was time to go.

They all piled in Robby Ray's car. Miley and Danni all looked at Lilly and Lilly just looked at them as if they were crazy. "May I help you?"

"Didn't you make, and I quote, 'the ultimate Jonas Brothers song ever created during the wonderful Jonas music era'?'' Danni asked. Lilly just blinked at them.

"Ooooh! Yeah um...here," she replied, handing them the CD. They put it in and started going to the arena, singing full blast. They finally arrived at the arena and squeed.

"Oh my golly look, it's Frankie!" She screamed, pointing at a kid that looked like Frankie, a little. "Um...Lilly...no it isn't," Miley said, clarifying Lilly.

"Oh..." she said grimly, handing the ticket lady her ticket. "Lilly, you're-" Danni started to say, but Lilly held up her hand in protest.

"Danni I know what you're going to say and please don't care to say it to my face," Lilly said.

"Wow, deep."

"I know, right? Holy crap," she said, looking at the line for shirts.

"Opening act, we're getting it," Miley said. Lilly looked at Miley. "See? This is why I keep you. Good ideas you have."

"Thanks, Yoda."

"Anytime, Luke."

"Why am I Luke?"

"Psh, cause I said so."

"Well I want to be something!" Danni whined.

"You can be...um...Miley, give me a Star Wars character."

"Darth Vader."

"Danni is Darth Vader."

"But Darth Vader's evil! I don't want to be evil!"

"Fine, be Princess Leia."

"Oh my gosh!"

"Wh-oh! Girls there with round hair like Star Wars that float above the floor!" Lilly began singing.

"He told me he built a time machine, like one in a film I've seen, yeeeeah!" Miley continued.

"He said I've been to the year 3000, not much has changed but they lived underwater, and our great, great, great, granddaughter, is going fine!" They all sang.

"Doiiiing fiiiine," Lilly finished. Finally the opening act, some band no one's ever heard of came on and Miley, Lilly, and Danni all stayed in their seats.

"It's the opening act for the opening act. Nobody knows who they are so everybody's going on. When the next one comes on...then." They all nodded and waited until the opening act, Rooney, came on.

Lilly got a Jonas shirt, purse, and poster. Miley got a pink Jonas shirt and Danni got a poster and shirt.

"I so pone you all in the Jonas merchandise thing."

"We know, Lilly...we know," Miley laughed as they got back in their seat, just in time for the Jonas Brothers.

**I'm absolutely sure I put that lyric in there. It is from one of the songs off of their new album so if you get this, you get 2 points! The concert was AMAZING! Sold out and waaay better then Hannah Montana. Rooney IS their opening act and Rooney has an unknown -but good- opening act as well. And for those that don't know, The Hannah Montana Best of Both Worlds 3D Tour is now on DVD as of today according to jonasbrothersfan (dot) com. I love that site! Also, TWIT will be updated and you will find out what happened BUT I can't find a song to come up with that. If you know of any good songs, submit it in a review to TWIT or a message and give me the artist and song. I'll credit you and use that as the song if I feel it works with my plot.**


	10. Goodnight and Goodbye Joe!

**Aaaah, so I came home all bored and hot from walking home and then TADA 10 reviews! Thank you!!!! I feel so special and I'm answering some of the reviews and updating asap. See what happens when you review? And people got this one right! Yay! So the scores are:**

**j0nas0bsession0verload - 2**

**CodyLinleyluva - 2**

**Myjobromance - 2**

**Pom pickles - 1 (you only named the song but you still get a point!)**

**omjb - Wow, 3 reviews huh? Haha thanks! But yeah lol, I had to do that project and was all hm...how can I do this and update at the same time? So there yeah go! Science and Loe all in 1 chapter! Chapter 8 - And yeah, I know. I did that cuz it just fit lol. Chapter 9 - But you see I missed JB at the HM concert cuz the person who took us didnt know how to properly buy tickets and bought fake ones on accident and we sat there for half a fricken hour. We got in just in time to see Hannah come down during the beginning of 'Rock Star'. I had no idea who Rooney was, but I ended up liking them.**

**JonasGirl-1 - I liked the warm up band! It would've been nice if they introduced themselves...but I liked them. They sorta sounded like Paramore to me. I love how like nobody paid attention though and everybody went out and bought stuff and everything while they were playing. Me and my cousin weren't up and jumping out of their seats during them but we still liked them.**

**Myjobromance - I always have those!! haha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana. But I do own Jonas Brothers tickets that are framed to my wall!**

Lilly jumped up as she saw a person come out...six times. "Oh my gosh look! It's them!"

"No it's not Lils," one of them had to say each time. They were currently studying the flipbook of one of the person who was in front of them. Of course that person didn't KNOW they were reading the book but what they don't know wont hurt them. Finally...

"OH MY JONAS IT'S THEM! I SEE THEM! MILEY, DANNI GET YOUR BUTTS UP IT'S THEM I KNOW IT!" Suddenly the lights got darker and the opening to Mandy started. They all got up, except for Lilly who was already up, and started dancing and jumping. The Jonas Brothers all introduced themselves and Lilly made an incredibly loud noise when Joe started. "Hey guys, I'm Joe Jonas."

Year 3000 started, followed by more songs. Finally, Australia. Lilly jumped up. "I read he's gonna sing to a girl during the first 'shes my dream girl' part!"

"Lilly, it's probably gonna be someone in the front row," Miley said.

"True...But that won't stop me from trying. Protect my stuff." She wiggled over to where Joe was walking, declaring herself the Jonas Brothers number one fan, officially. He was standing in front of a girl and she saw him look around, his eyes finally landing on her. _Oh. My. God, _she thought. She reached her hands up with a bunch of other girls and felt her arm being tugged on. She looked up and saw none other then Joe Jonas holding onto it and singing, looking right at her.

"She is so beautiful, she's my dream girl, la la la (la la la) la la la, she's my dream girl," the tugging stopped and he walked away, continuing to sing and Lilly ran over to Miley and Danni, ignoring the glares from the other girls, who then continued to sing to Australia.

"Ohmygosh! Did you see that?"

"We saw that!"

"Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh! Wouldn't it be awesome if they remembered me at the meet-and-greet?"

"Totally. Miley took a picture," Danni said, with Miley showing her the well-took picture.

"Hello new Myspace default!" They laughed and continued watching the concert, singing along and bursting out screaming, especially during the last line of Hello Beautiful.

_**ITSNOTAPHASEITSNOTAPHASEITSNOTAPHASEITSNOTAPHASEITSNOTAPHASE**_

The concert ended and they all walked to the backstage area.

"Name?"

"Lilly Truscott."

"Do you have ID proving your Lilly Truscott?" Lilly thumbled through her purse, as did Miley and Danni to prepare, and they all grabbed their permits. The big scary backstage guy, whom Lilly informed them wasn't Big Rob, let them all through and Lilly squeed when they walked in.

"Ohmygosh! Look! A couch! I bet Joe sat on that couch!" Lilly grabbed her camera and snapped a picture. "Ohmygosh! A little boy! Oh. My. God. It's Frankie Jonas!" She ran over to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hi!"

"Hey."

"You're Frankie Jonas."

"I know right?"

"You know you're everyone's favorite Jonas?"

"Yeah, I know," he said, causing all three of the girls to laugh.

"Psh, what are we? A bunch of bread sticks?"

"I bet we're not even the good kind. Just the stale pieces of bread with parsley thrown on them to make them look appetizing."

"Ew those things are nasty Joe."

"OHMYGOD! YOUR THE JONAS BROTHERS!" They all screamed and ran up to them, shoving camera in their faces.

They all motioned their hands for them to calm down.

"Hey Lilly, Danni, Miley."

"Ohmygosh, you know our names!"

"Heh, yeah we do."

"2 minutes!"

"Wait, how do you know our names?" Miley asked, being totally comfortable around the boys speaking she well, knew them.

"Heh, funny story," Joe started.

"Meandjoe'vebeentalkingtoyouguysforabouttwoweeksandkevinmetoliveryesterday," Nick blurted.

"Cute, sensitive one say what?"

"Me and Joe've been talking to you guys for about two weeks and Kevin met Oliver yesterday." Danni looked at Miley who looked at Lilly before saying, "he was your friend first!"

"Wait," Lilly questioned. "What are you talking about? I mean I know someone named Nick...who knows someone named Mandy who has a brother named Adam...which is Joe's middle name!"

"1 minute!"

Joe looked up. "Hey Lilizzle."

"So wait...I know the Jonas Brothers?" Danni asked. "Cool!"

"Well it was a dare because I was bored and then I started talking to you guys and then...well...yeah."

"Oh..." Miley said.

"Ohmygosh...Wait...why didn't you tell me you were adam?

"Because of the whole: OMG I LOVE YOUR SCREEN NAME! thing. Besides, you probably wouldn't have believed me anyways."

"...Oh."

"Yeah..."

"Well isn't this a fun conversation we're having!" Danni shouted, jumping up.

"Well guys, I can feel your bodyguards eyes glaring to us, so we will see you at the meet-and-greet, bye!" Danni ushered Lilly and Miley out, turning back to wave and they all piled into the car.

_**ITSNOTAPHASEITSNOTAPHASEITSNOTAPHASEITSNOTAPHASEITSNOTAPHASE**_

Lilly's POV

We arrived at the Verizon store after passing at least 15 street signs saying we're going the wrong way when in fact, we were going the right way, thank you very much.

So I knew the Jonas Brothers...Wow. And it wasn't just a meeting Jonas Brothers kind of I-knew-them thing. It was a I've-been-talking-and-forming-a-friendship-with-them thing. I got out of the car and got into the store, getting in line after at least 50 people. We all had our gifts for them and I just stood there.

"Lils, you okay?" Miley asked me.

"Yeah..I'm fine. Just...shocked."

"I thought you'd be happy! You know the Jonas Brothers!"

"Yeah...but...okay so once...Joe asked me for my myspace, but I never got a friend request. And at the time my monkey bars picture was my default, and when he was going to sing to a girl...he looked around and saw me...and then...he picked me. I don't know."

"Oh my god Lilly! He knew it was you, so he picked you! Lilly, he likes you!" I shrugged.

"Maybe..."

"Not maybe, yes!" I looked at Miley. Her eyes were straining to tell me she knew what she was talking about. Maybe she was right...maybe Joe did like me.

Before I knew it, it was our turn. We scrambled over to the desk and looked at them all.

"Hello again," Danni said.

"Hey," said Nick and Kevin. Joe was currently occupying himself with a pen, concentrating on not making eye contact with Lilly. He had been planning this for months, and he did not expect this reaction. Lilly was doing the same in avoiding eye contact. Miley, frustrated with the silence, broke it.

"Well, we brought gifts! I bought Nick one, Danni bought Kevin one, and Lilly bought Joe one which she will hand to him herself with words that can air on a G rated show," she said, nudging him. Miley handed Nick his gift, a Yankees jersey, cap, harmonica, courtesy of Hannah, and finally, two tickets. Danni bought Kevin 20 bandanas, in which Kevin laughed and attempted to stick on, not succeding. Lilly looked up at Joe, handing him the neatly wrapped gift. He took a quick glance at Lilly before carefully opening the package. Inside where twizzlers, tootsie rolls, a collage of Jonas concert pictures Lilly had found online that, when opened, sang That's Just the Way We Roll. Basically, it was extremely cool.

"Thanks. I really like it." She looked up at his pleading eyes.

"Your welcome." They looked at the line of impatient tweens wanting to meet the Jonas Brothers.

"Well...we should go," Danni spoke up. "Talk to you guys on aim?"

"Wait," Joe stopped them. He grabbed Lilly and pulled her over out of hearing distance from the others.

"Hey...look...I know your probably mad or something at me and...I'm sorry, really." Lilly looked up at his earnest eyes.

"...It's kay!" Her enthusiasm suddenly back.

"So your suddenly happy now?"

"Si chica!"

"..I'm a boy."

"I know!"

"Wow.."

"Psh, I've seen your youtube videos. You can't afford to talk."

"Butt."

"Butt face...oooh buuuurn!"

"Haha, so Lils."

"So Joe. Hah, that rhymed!"

"Haha. Well, I was sorta wondering..."

"Mhm..."

"Do you wanna go out?"

"...Like...on a...date?"

"Well...yeah."

"Yes!!! I mean...yeah..cool...sure."

"Haha kay, so...I'll text you? Whats your number?"

"123-555-8521."

"I can remember that..I think...okay! If I forget I'll just email you?"

"Kay," she laughed.

"Bye!"

"Goodnight and goodbye Joe!"

"Nigh-hey!"

"Haha!"

**Longest chapter ever I think. Probably cuz of most reviews of chapter ever. Yay! So fanfic's not letting people do documents or something now so...tomorrow once I'm home from school this is going up. Yay!**


	11. They Got the Party With Them

**I'm on spring break now, so I'll be able to update a lot sooner. I'm sorry for not updating in a while!! I'm now working on a colab collection with ForeverV called Shuffle. She's a really good writer, so check out her other stories too! Now in here, Joe has his liscence. It's just easier to write.**

CandyCoated: DanniZaner get your butt over here!

Outofthefire: Oooo today's your daaaaate.

CandyCoated: Yes, and it's in only two hours.

Outofthefire: Where are you guys going?

CandyCoated: ...um...

Outofthefire: Want me to IM Nick?

CandyCoated: Thank you!

Outofthefire: Mkay h/o

Outofthefire: Nick!

StuddMuffinJ: Danni!

Outofthefire: Kay so where's Joe taking Lilly?

StuddMuffinJ: This message is a dangerous, yet fun experience, should you chose to accept it.

Outofthefire: What?

StuddMuffinJ: I don't know, Joe told me to say that.

Outofthefire: You can't tell me where Joe's taking her, huh?

StuddMuffinJ: ...No.

Outofthefire: Get Joe over here.

StuddMuffinJ: Heeeeeey

Outofthefire: Joe...where are you taking Lilly?

StuddMuffinJ: To a secret magical location.

Outofthefire: Joe.

StuddMuffinJ: It's a surprise!

Outofthefire: Gah okay. I'm not even at her house right now. She's at hers, I'm at mine. I need to help her get ready and you're not helping if she doesn't know what she can wear.

StuddMuffinJ: Fiiiine. I'm taking her to the carnival here.

Outofthefire: Joe!

StuddMuffinJ: What? I thought girls liked carnivals! Lilly seems like a carnival-liking person! Is a carnival bad?

Outofthefire: No Joe, you're a genius! Today's the carnival's last day and she's been wanting to go to it forever. She hasn't been able to though.

StuddMuffinJ: Oh, okay, good. Thanks, here's Nick.

Outofthefire: Wait. Okay do you have a green and pink hoodie?

StuddMuffinJ: ...yeah...

Outofthefire: Okay, bring that. She has a poster of you with that jacket and she loves it. Let her wear it at the carnival okay? Its supposed to be a little cold there.

StuddMuffinJ: Okay, thanks! Bye!

Outofthefire: Bye Joe, bye Nick.

StuddMuffinJ: Bye Danni.

Outofthefire: Hiiii

CandyCoated: Heyy, where's he takin me?

Outofthefire: Surprise.

CandyCoated: Danni!

Outofthefire: Can't tell you. But I will help you with your outfit.

CandyCoated: -pouts- fiiiine.

Outofthefire: I'll be right over!

_**ITSNOTAPHASEITSNOTAPHASEITSNOTAPHASEITSNOTAPHASE**_

"Lilly, Danni's here!"

"Tell her to come on up!"

"Danni, g- Okay then.." Before Heather had even been able to finish her sentence, Danni had already been halfway up the stairs.

"Lilly!"

"Danni! Help! My straightener's not turning on!"

"Kay Lilly...plug it in. Now, while that's warming up, you sit on your bed and breath. I'll get your outfit, kay?"

"Got it." Lilly sat herself on her bed criss-crossed style and did some calming breaths. Who could blame her? This was Joe Jonas! Meanwhile, Danni had found herself at Lilly's messy closet, trying to find the perfect outfit for a carnival. She pulled clothes out and finally found a simple, cute, pink shirt with black skinny jeans. She held them up at Lilly examining it.

"This is good! Okay now, put these on, I'll pick your shoes. Your straightener's almost done, hurry." Lilly started putting her outfit on and Danni found a pair of pink converse. Danni went over to the straightener and Lilly sat on a stool, under Danni's instructions. Lilly ended up having her hair frame her face and then pin-straight hair, leaving 45 minutes left.

"Now we need makeup and nails and you're good. You don't need a purse for this. Just stick your phone and money in your pocket."

"How much money am I gonna need?"

"Eh, he'll probably pay for most, you said he's a gentleman right?" Lilly nodded. "Not a lot."

Danni did Lilly's makeup, giving her peach cheeks and a nude gloss. "I am so jealous, you need like barely any makeup, Lilly."

"Hah, thanks. But you're pretty too!"

"Heh, okay, nails." Danni went over to Lilly's huge nail polish cabinet, grabbing a light pink color and started applying the nails to Lilly's fingers. After they were done, Lilly and Danni jumped up and down, squeeing and whatnot. Hey, it dried the nails. They heard the doorbell ring and Lilly stopped jumping.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh okay ohmygosh."

"Lilly, breath. Here, spray some of this on your wrists." Danni handed one of Lilly's perfumes, Fantasy by Britney Spears. (**AN: zomg that stuff smells reeeeally good people!**)

"Okay now Lilly, don't worry. Just go down and relax. I'll stay up here."

"Thanks Danni! Bye!"

Lilly walked out of the room and down into the living room.

"Lilly! This is a Jonas Brother!" Her mom exclaiming.

"I know mom..."

"He wants to take you on a date!"

"Heh, I know mom..."

"Wait, which one is this?"

"Joe.."

"Isn't he the 18 year old one?"

"Mom...it's two years difference..." Heather looked at Joe, studying him. Joe was beginning to get a little scared now. Wasn't it the dads you usually get scared of?

"Mom, you're scarying him. I'm going, bye!"

"Fine! Bye Lillian." Lilly cringed and pulled Joe out of the house, practically pulling his arm out of his socket.

"I'm sorry! My mom's a little...scary."

"Hey, it's fine, don't worry." He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Lilly. Once she sat down he handed her what looked to be a bandana.

"...This is Kevin's isn't it?"

"Yeah, don't worry though, he has like 500, he won't-I'm sorry, hold on." He pulled his phone out and answered it.

"Yo it's Joe."

"YOU TOOK MY BANDANA!"

"Hey Kevin, whatsup?"

"WHERE IS IT?"

"That's nice, hey I got to go, I'm with Lilly."

"JOE!"

"Bye!" Joe hung up and looked at Lilly's 'he-noticed-didn't-he?' expression and stuck his tounge out at her.

"Nice Joe. So what am I supposed to do with the bandana?"

"Put it over your eyes." Skeptically, Lilly did as told. Joe grabbed the hoodie out of the backseat and put it on Lilly's lap.

"Am I supposed to put this on too?"

"Yupp!" Once Lilly had finished, Joe buckled her seatbelt for her and got in the other side of the car.

"Okay, do you like...Cute Is What We Aim For?" He asked, shuffling through his CDs.

"I love them."

"Great, because that's the only CD I have in here." Lilly laughed and Joe smiled at that. They started driving and talked. Lilly found out there was a lot of things about Joe Jonas she didn't know and Joe found out Lilly was even more amazing then he thought.

"We're heeeeere," he said in a sing-song tone, reaching over and unbuckling Lilly's seatbelt. He got out of the car and helped Lilly out.

"Are you, Lilly Truscott, ready?"

"I, Lily Truscott, am ready, Joe." He untied the bandana and took it off Lilly.

"Oh my god! We're at the carnival!" She looked down at the hoodie. "Oh my god! This is the hoodie that you're wearing on a poster oh my god I just said that." Joe laughed.

"It's okay Lilly. I heard it was gonna be cold, so I brought it for you."

"Joe! Thank you!" She hugged him and looked around.

"Okay, ride time!"

"You like rides?"

"I love rides."

"Awesome!"

"Let's go on that one!" Lilly pointed to a huge tower. Joe looked at it and nodded. "I'll beat you there." Lilly rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease. You couldn't. Especially since I'm getting a headstart," Lilly said, as she began running.

"Head-wait...hey!" Joe laughed and ran after her, catching up to her and grabbing her hand as to make sure they didn't lose eachother in the crowd of people. They arrived at the line. "Not as long as I'd thought. They're usually more people here on the last day." Joe shrugged. "If it's shorter lines, I'm good." Lilly nodded in aggreement, as they finally arrived the front of the line, holding up two fingers to indicate how many people.

"Oh. my. god. You're Joe Jonas!" They heard a shriek and turned around, to find a 14 year old pointing and trying to get the attention of her two friends, grabbing the attention of more then just her two friends. Joe, still holding onto Lilly's hands, pulled her over to their seats on the ride and soon, they were getting higher in the air.

"Wow, and you guy's get that all the time."

"You get used to it."

"Really?"

"No." Lilly laughed, not noticing how high they were. But she did soon because all of a sudden they were both screaming their guts out. They stopped and got even higher then they had previously. Soon, they dropped even faster and within a matter of seconds, arrived at the end of the ride.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Lilly screamed. Joe laughed and nodded. Thankfully, they'd lost the pack of screaming teenage fangirls. "Ooo look, Scrambled Eggs!" Lilly exclaimed, pointing.

"Yumm." They laughed and ran over to the ride. In the end, Joe ended up winning a bunch of prizes for Lilly, and vise versa.

Joe and Lilly arrived at Lilly's house and both got out. Lilly started to take the jacket off but Joe held up his hands in an action to stop. Lilly looked at him and made a confused expression.

"You can keep it."

"Forealz? Thank you!!" Joe laughed.

"You do that gangster thing in real life too, huh?"

"Fo sho, hommie J," which started Joe to laugh and then Lilly to laugh just because Joe was laughing and how could you not laugh when listening to a laugh like that? It was just one of those contagious laughs you couldn't ignore.

Suddenly Joe looked up and, curious, Lilly followed his gaze to a blind from her room suddenly closing.

"Danni's still here apparently," Lilly commented.

"Well then you should go in so you and her can comment on how hot I am," Joe said, puffing his chest out.

"Eh, I've seen better," Lilly said, acting serious. Joe looked at her, feigning hurt and Lilly laughed.

"Wow Joe...just...wow." Joe smiled and looked up again, to an eye, once again, poking out.

"Gosh, I have to get a restraining order on that girl..." Lilly said.

"Haha. Well then Lilly, while you get all that sorted out, I'll see you soon?" Lilly nodded.

"I'd like that." Joe smiled and without thinking, bent down and kissed her on the cheek. He gained back his composure and looked at her reaction, embarresed. Instead of seeing a confused expression, however, he saw a girl with bright red cheeks biting on her lip and smiling.

"Bye Joe," she said, her voice a few octaves higher the usual.

"Bye Lilly."

And as soon as the door had shut, Lilly ran upstairs to her room to find her best friend looking through the curtain. Lilly, curious as to what she was still looking at, found an 18 year old boy moonwalking down the sidewalk.

**Sorry for the wait! It took my 3 days to write this and not one of my best, I admit. Review though, I take constructive critism, don't be shy. It's a blueish purpleish button on the lower right corner!**


	12. Cuz I Hate You and You Love Me

**A/N**: Yes, I suck, I know. I'm sorry. But I'm updating now. So yay(: BTW, if you're wondering what Danni looks like, think of Kristen Stewart.

**Disclaimer**: i cant thing of anything witty to say. darn. dont own.

CandyCoated: hey! its the michael jackson!

DJDangaaa: huh?

CandyCoated: michael jackson invented the moonwalk right?

DJDangaaa: i guess...

CandyCoated: and you moonwalk! therefore - michael jackson!

DJDangaaa: ...you're a spy.

CandyCoated: it was danni. she videotaped it. its on youtube. want the link? its had bout 3,000 views already.

DJDangaaa: what?!

CandyCoated: xD. jk.

DJDangaaa: your mean.

CandyCoated: i know. so, when are you leaving malibu?

DJDangaaa: we're about to. im helping.

CandyCoated: your talking to me, how are you helping?

DJDangaaa: i'm telling frankie how to pack my bags.

CandyCoated: nice...so where ya goin?

DJDangaaa: well we don't have a lot of tour dates left...and then we're taking a break...then we're going on a tour in europe...then we're going on our burning up tour...

CandyCoated: you have no idea do you?

DJDangaaa: nope! -highfive-

CandyCoated: danni writes on her hand -insert high five here- every day.

DJDangaaa: i knew she had something on her hand. i just didn't wanna be all: yo...your hand's bleeding ink.

CandyCoated: Because that can totally happen!

DJDangaaa: ya never know, Lils.

CandyCoated: wow...

DJDangaaa: hey, i gotta go, frankie needs someone to sit on my bag to close it. bye!

CandyCoated: bye joe!

Lilly stared at her computer. She'd miss Joe. She knew they weren't officially dating yet, mostly because they'd only been on one date, but still. She looked at the clock. 7:05. She had a strange urge to get up, put that song on, and dance. Shrugging, she grabbed her hairbrush and started jumping up and dancing, singing along.

"I WAS FIIIIINE TILL 7:055555 TILL SHE WAAAAALKED OUT THE DOOOOR AND RIGHT OOOOUT OF MY LIIIIFE IF YOUR GOOOOONE, I'LL MOVE OOOOOOON BUT IT OOOONLY WOULD'VE TAKEN TWO SECONDS TO SAAAAAY - Hi Danni!"

Laughing, Danni replied. "Hey Lils. So do you normally dance around your room in your pajamas singing that?"

"It's 7:05."

"...So?"

"That's the song, time, and it's Jonas Brothers, so of course."

"That makes more sense."

"Yupp! So what are you doing over here at..7:06 am?"

"What? A girl can't come visit her bestest friend in the early morning?"

"Well of course she can, but usually this girl has a reason."

"I was bored."

"Nice reason. Hey, have you spoken to Miley in a while?"

"No, actually. I haven't spoken to her since the concert."

NotSoTypical: Lil?

CandyCoated: Hey! It's me and danni. we were wondering when you were coming back from whatever planet you'd be on.

NotSoTypical: oh. cool...I just imed to say if you had that blue jacket I lent you?"

CandyCoated: you never lent me a blue jacket.

NotSoTypical: oh, right. it was amber! nevermind, bye!

Lilly looked at Danni.

"Amber? As in Amber Addison?!"

"I think it's time Hannah had a little visit from Lola and Willow."

They got in their Lola and Willow outfits and took a taxi to Hannah Montana's concert. Danni looked at the driver, who looked as if Lola and Willow were crazy.

"I'll give you 10 dollars to look at the road instead of us." The man looked away and Danni whispered to Lilly, "The man's not gettin 10."

They finally arrived at the venue and shuffled out, showing the crew their V.I.P. cards. They hurried to the backstage area and found Hannah.

"Hannah!"

"Oh...hey...I didn't know you guys were coming."

"Well you didn't invite us, but we figured we'd pop by," Danni replied, trying not to show how pissed off she was.

"Who the hell are you?" A girl walked over to Miley, wearing a disguise.

"I'm Lola Lufnagle and this is Willow Hart. Hannah's **best** friends."

"...Yeah...Who do you think I am?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm Ash - Ashleign Adjacent."

"You're a math thing?"

"No! I'm Hannah's best friend."

"Wait," Lola cut in. "You're Ashley Dewitt!"

**Dun dun dun...Okay. Well I didn't want to leave it off there but I wanted to give you something! I'm being kicked off the computer because of...school. Ugh.**


	13. It's Not a Phase

Ashley looked at Lilly with shock.

"What are you talking about? No she's not, Lola!" Hannah said to her.

"Then who is she?"

"Like she said, Ashleign Adjacent."

"That's the most ridiculous name I've ever heard!"

"Like Lola Lufnagle isn't."

Lola just stared at Hannah. A mix of disbelief and shock running through her. Danni glared at both Hannah and 'Ashleigh.' Lola turned and ran out of the venue, with Danni rushing behind.

"Lola!" Lola turned around to 'Willow' and started crying.

"I've been friends with her since the 3rd grade! Now she goes and dumps me for...Amber and Ashley. How can she do that? I thought she hated them!"

"I know, Lola..." By now the outside of the venue was nearly empty and the concert was almost over. Danni looked around and saw three familiar faces.

"Joe! Nick! Kevin! We thought you guys were leaving!"

"Um...we are right now...who are you?" Kevin asked Willow. Joe nudged Nick and walked over to a crying Lola.

"Er...are you alright?" Lola looked up and put her arms around Joe, crying and muttering incoherent words in his chest. Joe, feeling extremely awkward in this situation looked at Nick, signaling for help.

Nick shrugged, not knowing what to do. He got over to Kevin and Willow and looked at her.

"Your friends having a breakdown on my brother..." Willow looked at Lilly and ran over to her.

"Lilly! Lilly! Oh crap."

"Lilly?" Joe asked.

"Heh...well..." Lilly looked up at Joe, most of her makeup off her face and on his shirt. Her wig was partially off, revealing her blonde hair.

"Hey Joe."

"You're...But...Hannah...what?"

"Ugh," Lilly started. "Hannah needs to go rot under a rock."

"...What?"

"Okay. Here's the dealio. Me and Willow, or Danni as you know her, are..used to be friends of Hannah Montana right? And we wore disguises so we wouldn't be hounded with our friends from school or whatever asking to meet Hannah Montana, kay? But now Hannah's a jerk and...well...yeah."

"...Oh. Wait. So Hannah's making you cry?"

Lilly nodded.

"We just went over to say bye to her! Nick even got her a gift bag!"

"...Why?"

"Because the paparazzi already think Nick and Miley are dating. Our manager made us."

"Oh."

"JOE, NICK, KEVIN! BUS! NOW!"

Joe stood up, grabbing Lilly's hands to help her up, and looked around.

"Well, we gotta go. At least we were able to say bye to you in person now though."

Kevin looked around. Nick and Danni were privately talking, as were Lilly and Joe.

"I need to get a girlfriend..."

"Bye Joe."

"Bye Lilly." Swiftly, Joe kissed Lilly on the cheek and walked to their bus, turning around to wave real quick before running onto the bus.

"Ciao Nick."

"Haha, ciao Danni," Nick gave her a quick hug and rushed up to Kevin and Joe. Lilly and Danni turned to each other.

"Miley might have jerks but we have Joni."

"That was really lame Lilly."

"Shut up!" They laughed and hopped back into the taxi they had called.

Lilly got into her room and sat in her comfortable computer desk. She powered up her computer and turned her zune speakers on while waiting.

_"Just realize what I just realized..." _Lilly smiled and hummed along. Finally her computer powered up and she logged onto aim.

CandyCoated: Yola my peep. Long time no talk?

Outofthefire: Fo sho.

CandyCoated: We're dorks.

Outofthefire: Fo sho.

CandyCoated: Wow...

Outofthefire: xD Ooo look! People!

Outofthefire has joined Fo Sho Hommie

CandyCoated has joined Fo Sho Hommie

StuddMuffinJ has joined Fo Sho Hommie

StuddMuffinJ: for a sec I thought Joe made this chat...then I thought Lilly...but then it's Danni...someone's having to much sugar.

Outofthefire: Fo sho.

CandyCoated: STOP SAYING THAT! Nick! Make her stop saying that!

DJDangaaa has joined Fo Sho Hommie

StuddMuffinJ: Danni, stop saying that.

DJDangaaa: Nick! Stop ordering people around! Lilly! Make him stop ordering people around.

CandyCoated: Nick, stop ordering people around.

StuddMuffinJ: ...Yes ma'am. Hey, Imma invite Micky in.

Outofthefire: Whoever Micky is, go ahead.

MickyYaKnow has joined Fo Sho Hommie

MickyYaKnow: Um...hello?

DJDangaaa: Hey Micky

StuddMuffinJ: Hey Micky.

CandyCoated: Yola girl I don't know.

StuddMuffinJ: This is Mikayla.

Outofthefire: As in FAMOUS Mikayla?

CandyCoated: As in Hannah Montana's rival Mikayla?

MickyYaKnow: Ugh. I hate Hannah Montana.

CandyCoated: Me too!

Outofthefire: Me three!

DJDangaaa: -girl voice- Me four! Like, totally!

CandyCoated: lmao.

StuddMuffinJ: wow...

MickyYaKnow: I have the feeling this is going to be the start of a very good friendship.

**A/N: I have an announcement to make. So I was in the middle of writing this when I realized...this is the last chapter of INAP. Yupp. I'm gonna start it's sequel, Cuz We Rock, soon. But..yeah. This is it. The end! -tears-**

**And just cuz I'm gonna say something ForeverV told me.**

**If you take a nap online, it would be an iNAP. xD**

_**Song Quote: 'And what's a crush to do?' Risque, Cute is What We Aim For**_


End file.
